Christmas Message
by YunCyn
Summary: Christmas messages, as told by the characters from Detective Conan, Gensomaden Saiyuki and Card Captor Sakura. Have a very merry, blessed Christmas. :
1. Detective Conan

Christmas Message

On a starry night, two thousand years ago, God presented His greatest gift to us. Wrapped in cloth and born in a humble manger, a baby that lay in a carpenter's wife's arms would be the source of all hope, love and faith for all time.

Out of the greatest love there ever was, is and will be is Christmas.

From Christmas, came the greatest hope for man, the greatest peace, the greatest salvation and the most wonderful proof that we were and are loved by God, our Rock and Refuge.

So naturally and regardless if you believe the story of Christmas or not, Christmas has always been a season of forgiveness, peace, joy and happiness. It has always been a time of hope, of faith and of love. It is without a doubt one of the most special seasons there is in time and worth celebrating, no matter whom you are or where you come from.

May you all remember that Christmas is not just in December but also in every minute of our days if we choose to remember the message of that magical night two thousand years before: peace on Earth and goodwill to all man. Have a very merry, blessed Christmas and may the Lord bless you all with love, peace and joy now and for the rest of your days.

God bless,  
YunCyn.

* * *

Message I: Joy & Goodwill

-ººº-

_"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the waaaaay…!!!"_

"You mind keeping it down?"

"_Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, HEY!!" _

"Don't make me fling the tinsel at you."

_"Jingle bells, Conan smells, he's got no sense of humour!!" _

"That's it, where're those iron icicles…"

"Hey, lighten up! It's Christmas, season of peace and goodwill! 'Sides, what's Christmas without mangling the traditional carols?"

"I like peace. I like goodwill. I don't even mind the mangling of the traditional carols. What I _don't_ like is the Annoying, the eighth dwarf over there singing it."

"Ironic why _you _would call me a dwarf considering you're related to Grumpy currently. The height gives it away."

"Woah, DOWN boy! Woah! Hey, remember! Peace! Goodwill! **Peace!!**"

"I'll give him peace, alright. I'll break him into a million **pieces.**"

"That's not what I meant…"

"Would you gentlemen _mind_ keeping it down? Some of us are trying to get some work done _without_ drawing attention to ourselves."

"Speaking of being related to Grumpy, you done on your part?"

"Unfortunately, yes, everything's up already."

"Great! Then the next step is…"

**Woosh!! **

"This."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…you CAN'T be **serious**."

"Oh, _yes_, I am. And we're gonna set it up all over the place. I've got a lot more."

"You are aware that you're grinning maniacally."

"Oh… how bout now?"

"Smirking in an insufferably smug manner."

"Good."

"How do I get myself into these kinds of things…?"

"Because I have a couple of Polaroid snapshots hidden in various places of you in compromising situations."

"You too?"

"Unfortunately."

"Where the heck did you get that anyway?"

"Made it."

"_Seriously_? What are you, some kind of nutcase inventor or something?"

"You're asking _him_?"

"…right, stupid question."

"No, duh."

"As interesting as the banter is, gentlemen, we have precisely…"

_Flip! _

"Eighteen minutes and twenty six seconds to finish up and get out of here without being seen."

"Okay! You heard the man. Let's go!"

"_WHY _are **you** so happy about this?!"

"Because if I'm going to be blackmailed into doing this sort of thing, I'd rather be happily resigned to it than act like a couple of sour pusses."

"You are not happily resigned, you're being sincerely cheerful!"

"Is there a difference?"

"Is there a- I give up…"

"Wise move."

_Seventeen minutes and fifteen seconds later… _

Calmly. "I hear voices."

_Flip! _"One minute and eleven seconds early."

_"Damn! _At least we got most of the stuff up. The marshmallow shooting snowmen will have to wait till next year."

"…the _what?!_"

"Not now! _Go, go, go!!_"

Scurry, scurry, jump-

"OW!"

"_Sssh!_"

"Gaah!!"

"_Hurry up!_"

"I would if you'd get your big feet off me!"

"I'm not on you-"

"Oh, for crying out loud, get over here!"

"Oi!!"

The roar of a motorcycle reverberated and soon faded.

A few minutes later, an equally loud roar resounded but didn't fade and instead changed into a lot of foul curses that could have damned the entire world front, back and sideways.

Some kilometers away, a loud snickering emerged as the same motorcycle came to a stop in an alley. One of the two sidecar passengers leaned back, his snickers turning into rich laughter, piercing the morning air.

One of the two people on the motorcycle reached out and whacked the laughing figure behind his helmet covered head.

"Quit laughing like a fool."

The laughing figure merely shook his head and removed his helmet. "Kudo Shinichi, you _really_ have no sense of humour."

Sighing, the other passenger in the other sidecar lifted up his helmet. "Kuroba, your definition of a sense of humour is beyond human comprehension."

"And in plain Japanese that means?"

Conan smirked, his comparatively smaller helmet under his arm. "It means NO ONE has a sense of humour like yours."

"Especially," came a distinct accented voice from the one driving the motorcycle as another helmet was taken off. "When it involves decorating the entire Beika Police Station in Christmas decorations with a 1412 theme." The grin on his face though belied his words much to Kaito's amusement.

"Including blow up dolls of the Kaitou Kid dressed as Santa's little helpers," added Conan dryly.

"As well as a photocopy of Nakamori-keibu's face on that extra large life size blow up doll of Santa."

"Aw, c'mon, you gotta admit that was a nice touch!"

"With his swearing vocabulary, I doubt if Nakamori-keibu would actually be suitable for the role of good ol' jolly Santa," was the dry response.

Kaito sighed. "And to think my Christmas present to Tokyo's Finest should be so ill received by the very people who helped me set the entire thing up."

"We weren't exactly _volunteers,_ you know," commented Conan with a glower.

"Anyway, I didn't say I didn't _like_ the idea…" admitted the dark skinned driver, grinning at the reproachful expression he received from the small boy sitting behind him on the seat. "I thought the holly garlands with top hats that spray artificial snow every half an hour was good."

"…well…" began Conan grudgingly. "I guess the mistletoe that plays "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" when someone kisses under it was… somewhat of a… novelty. Childish as it is."

Kaito merely grinned. "And what bout' you, Hakuba-_chan_?"

The blonde English teen glared then sniffed. "I'm not about to say that the wreaths that somehow throws out candy canes when someone opens the door was a rather unique idea."

The boy behind the mask of the phantom thief laughed again. "Y'know, this is a good start."

"…start to what exactly…?" ventured Conan suspiciously.

"To a long and beautiful friendship," said Kaito with a grin, one that was wide and happy.

Heiji smirked. "This doesn't change the fact that we're going right back to chasing your sorry butt in January."

Kaito looked suitably confused. "What?"

Heiji just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Hakuba had to smirk as well. "A temporary truce in December out of the season of peace and goodwill… and to think this is also coming from the same person who just added insult to Nakamori-keibu's injury."

"What injury?! I gave him a decent gift!"

Conan smirked here. "A tie with smiley faces all over them."

Kaito just shrugged as Heiji glanced at his watch. "C'mon, it's nearly nine. Let's go get some breakfast then go shopping."

"What are you, a girl?"

Heiji gave Kaito a look. "Hey, if you _want _to be a callous idiot and break Aoko-san's heart when she doesn't get a gift from you tomorrow, which happens to be _Christmas morning_, that's just fine with me. I'll even sweep up the remains, wrap them up and mail them to your family if you want."

"…excellent point."

"I thought so."

Hakuba and Conan could only exchange looks and shake their heads as they all put their helmets back on. They hadn't exactly finished shopping either. The motorcycle zoomed off once more.

And behind them, sitting on Nakamori-keibu's desk was a box wrapped in paper with snowflakes printed on them complete with a neatly tied white gauzy bow. There was also a tag attached.

_"To Nakamori-keibu, _

_Wishing you a peaceful, joyful Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! _

_From 1412 and friends." _

**End.**

* * *

**A/N: **Dedicated to Imaginator, Ickaimp-sempai and the Detective Conan fans everywhere.

**A/N** **II**: "Joy & Goodwill" hence the funny bits and a tendency to tone down the snarkiness. I think.

**A/N III: **Let's all just pretend that Hakuba and Kaito know about Conan's true identity and they all know or highly suspect who Kaitou Kid is but aren't going to do jack about it since its Christmas time. And nobody likes to fight at Christmas time.


	2. Gensomaden Saiyuki

Christmas Message

Message II: Peace & Hope 

-ººº-

Snow, as proven by so many previous generations was a cause for snowball fights. No matter where you are, if it snows, there's bound to be a snowball fight.

Even if you have to be educated on the finer points of it since you've been stuck in a rock for about five hundred years or so.

"So, Goku, the thing you have to do is pack the snow into a firm, round ball… just pat it around till you get a ball shape."

"Uh… like this?"

"Perfect! Now you pick a target, aim, rear back and…"

**WHOMP!!! **

"Bulls eye."

Goku's golden eyes grew wide. "Hakkai! That was DEAD-ON!!"

The green eyed man just smiled. "It comes from flinging ki balls. Now you try it."

"What the heck- HAKKAI!! Did you thr-"

**WHOMP!!! **

"YESS! WOOO! I got 'im! Hakkai, did you see that!?"

"Yes, and I suggest you make more before Gojyo gets on his feet…"

"YOU STINKIN' MONKEY!! I'M GONNA MAKE MONKEY STEW OUTTA YA!!"

**Fling! **

"Hah! Missed by a mile! Let the master show you how it's done!!"

**WHOMP! **

"Who's got who now, monkey boy?!"

Splutter, splutter, splut. "I'll get you, kono ero kappa!!"

"Come and TRY!"

The Ultimate Snowball War between Gojyo and Goku began as a barrage of round white icy spheres began flying to and fro. Hakkai had run to the sidelines to watch the battle from relative safety. He chuckled at the sight his two friends made, exchanging insults as they let their ammo fly. It wouldn't be long now before they both got the idea of making snow forts.

It was somewhat of a good thing, noted Hakkai, that they were snowed in for a few days in this small town, near the mountains. It was a good chance for a rest from their usual routine of traveling and fighting. Even if it did delay their mission much to Sanzo's annoyance, there wasn't much one could do against the will of Mother Nature.

So, in his own grumbling manner, Sanzo had resigned to their situation and holed himself up in the warm inn room with his cigarettes, his tea and his newspaper. Snowball fights in the inn's large lawn and clowning about in the freezing cold was left up to his ward and the kappa. Hakuryu too had 'kyuued' his preference for staying indoors and curled up under a blanket. Gojyo had been scorched in the behind twice by an annoyed dragon before he learned to look before he sat down anywhere.

Hakkai decided to go shopping in town by himself for once. Quietly, he slipped away to ask Sanzo for his credit card.

Sanzo cast him a glance as he handed the gold card over.

"Get some cigarettes. And a new lighter."

Hakkai nodded amiably. "Hai, hai. I should be back in about an hour or so."

"Mmm."

"Keep an eye on Hakuryu, will you? Gojyo and Goku are still outside having a snowball fight."

The monk snorted. "Not surprised."

Hakkai grinned. "Sure you won't join them?"

"Don't be stupid."

With a chuckle, Hakkai shrugged on a long coat and shut the door quietly. With a snort, Sanzo turned his attention back to his newspaper.

Join them… yeah right. Like _that_ would ever happen…

* * *

Some of the townspeople assured Hakkai as he bought supplies and walked around town, that the roads would be cleared by the next day and the newcomers could continue on their way.

_Sanzo will be happy to hear that. Or at least less cranky, _thought Hakkai with an amused smirk.

In the mean time, Hakkai strolled along the snow covered streets and enjoyed himself looking at the Christmas decorations and lights that adorned the front windows of stores. This particular town celebrated the holiday and Hakkai had already visited the local church, dropping a few coins into the alms box.

It struck him as an irony how they celebrated the arrival of peace and joy when the world around them was in chaos and despair.

Then again, countered Hakkai's own mind, how could _he_ smile and be cheerful when he had been in so much pain and anguish?

_Touché. _

A particular store caught Hakkai's eye as he strolled past. The window display had a twelve inch Christmas tree with mini presents beneath it. Beside the tree was a doll propped up on a tiny chair and an equally tiny book on its lap. Surrounding it were other soft toys like teddy bears and golliwogs, all looking upwards at the doll. It looked like story time for toys. All around it were books of ordinary size, meant for human hands. Past the cozy display, the store lights were warm and inviting.

Hakkai smiled and stood outside the window for a few minutes.

Coming to a decision, he pushed open the door, jingling a bell above it.

Half an hour later, he came back out with a book in hand and a grocery bag in the crook of another arm. Unexpectedly, he had purchased an anthology of fairy tales, a book meant for kids. But the book had charmed Hakkai into picking it up and after flipping through some pages, deciding on it. The motherly lady and her husband who ran the store had commented it was a lovely Christmas gift for any age really. It just depended on the child within, she had said with a twinkle in her eye.

Perhaps he could give it to Goku as a gift. It'd be a change to actually get the boy to read something rather than _eat _something.

Then again, remembered Hakkai with an amused air, the only books he was interested in had been cookbooks and other reading items featuring food. He had discovered Goku's penchant for them before they had set off on their journey.

As he flipped through the book, something happened to slip out from one of the pages. Hakkai caught it before it hit the snow below.

It was an old bookmark, pressed flat between the pages of the book and forgotten. Just a simple brown rectangular card with pale yellow ribbon tied through a hole at the top, a picture of a snowy village had been printed on it. A star hung in the sky along with the words,

"On Earth, Peace and Goodwill Toward All Man."

To Hakkai, it was a nice sentiment and one he would most certainly like to have. But as circumstances went, this was not to be in his life. And in the back of his mind, he doubted if it would come around soon.

Placing the bookmark carefully in the first page with the yellow ribbon hanging out, he shut the book and placed it in a coat pocket. Just as he walked away from the store porch and headed out into the streets, the first thing he did was…

**WHUMP! **

Collide with someone and fall into the snow.

A gasp resounded. "Ah, I'm so sorry!"

Hakkai chuckled a little, getting up onto his knees on the snow. "No, no, it was my fault…"

Then the voice struck him as familiar. VERY familiar.

He turned to look at the person who had fallen into the snow with him. Both eyes widened.

She may have had no tell tale signs like long pointed ears or her tattoo or the normal outfit she wore. But she was instantly recognizable.

"Yaone-san?"

The purple eyed youkai looked back at him, equally surprised.

"Hakkai-san!"

* * *

After getting up and collecting their respective packages, both opponents (so to speak) each explained why they were in the little town with natural caution. They were enemies after all.

"We got snowed in for some days here. You?"

"Just a little shopping."

…uh… enemies that engaged in casual everyday conversation that is.

Hakkai smiled. "Rather unusual for the chemist to Tenjiku's prince to come shop in this rather small faraway town."

Yaone smiled sheepishly, fiddling a little with her suppression bracelet. "It's a long story."

He nodded. "Well, I won't detain you much longer, Yaone-san." Hakkai bowed. "I'll be on my way then."

Yaone nodded. "See you." She watched him turn and continue on his way. Just as she turned around, sharp amethyst eyes caught the sight of something in the snow. A book lay there, swirling gold letters on the cover deeming it a book of fairy tales. Bending her knees, she picked it up and wondered who it belonged to. Then a sudden thought struck her as she looked up again at the rapidly retreating figure.

"Hakkai-san!"

He turned around once more to find Yaone running up to him. "Yes?"

"Is this yours?" She held out the newly bought book.

Taking it with a surprised expression, he broke out into a smile. "Ah, yes! I didn't even know it was gone. Thank you."

Yaone smiled as well. "I didn't know you read fairy tales."

The green eyed man chuckled. "There is something about legends and stories that have always intrigued me."

"I'm just surprised you find time to read any book."

He shrugged. "During sleepless nights, it is a good companion to have." He opened it up to the first page and scanned it silently. Then he looked up. "Did you happen to see a bookmark with a yellow ribbon, Yaone-san?"

"No… perhaps it's still in the snow back there."

Hakkai blinked in surprise as she turned and headed back to the front of the bookstore. Without another thought, he trailed after, deciding not to question why he and his usual opponent were looking for a small bookmark in the snow.

Yaone's gloved hand closed in on the card a foot away from there the book had been. "Found it!"

Hakkai looked up and smiled, getting to his feet. As she came over, her eyes read the words on it and she smiled, rather sadly.

"Will that ever be possible, I wonder…?" she murmured as she handed it over to him.

He looked at the bookmark for a while, pondering it over. "…well… this is a start."

Yaone looked surprised. "This?"

He smiled. "You helped me find the bookmark. We're at peace and you showed me goodwill. I'd like to think that there's hope left if _we _are able to do so."

Yaone slowly smiled. "Perhaps."

"…would you like to walk with me for a little longer, Yaone-san? It's a nice day for a stroll."

She smiled wider. "I'd like that."

The pair headed off, talking about the things they had bought, Goku and Lirin's latest antics, and the town. Yaone surprised Hakkai by being very familiar with the town. They stopped by a certain herb store where Yaone taught Hakkai which herbs were for medicine while he in turn, pointed out others meant for medicinal and cooking purposes. They halted by the frozen pond where some of the townspeople were ice skating to watch but declined to try it out themselves.

After they took their leave, Yaone happened to look upwards. "…will you wait a moment, Hakkai-san? I need to get something."

"Of course."

Yaone went off and soon returned from a pet store with a small paper bag filled with birdseed. Pouring it out onto one slightly cupped hand, she looked at Hakkai with a smile.

"I know you're fond of dragons. But do you like birds?"

Hakkai laughed. "Goku would tell you he liked his birds fried, boiled or grilled."

Yaone chuckled and poured out some birdseed onto Hakkai's hand. They poured it out by a tree on the ground and stepped back. It didn't take long for the birds to come and feast themselves silly. Both Hakkai and Yaone enjoyed spreading the birdseed around as more and more birds arrived. Conversation was made in low tones.

As Yaone gently flung some more bird seed on the ground, she suddenly said, "…I used to live here a long time ago before I met Kougaiji-sama. I come here every December."

"… no wonder you know this place so well. But no one seems to recognize you."

She shook her head. "People don't remember names, only faces. And when I was here, I was very young. It's better this way. And _I_ remember them so, it's alright."

"…your family?"

"…I have none left. But it doesn't matter much." She looked around. "As long as I have my memories, I'm content." Yaone's eyes were far away as she continued to watch the small birds enjoy the seeds on the white snow. Jolting after two minutes, she turned to Hakkai who had been quiet the whole time.

"Are there any more seeds left?"

Hakkai shook the bag. "I'm afraid not." Getting to his feet, he extended a hand to help Yaone up. "Shall we?"

Nodding, Yaone picked up her things once more and beside Hakkai, continued their walk. By late afternoon, they ended up back at the same bookstore they had met in front of.

"I had better head back," remarked Yaone glancing at the clock on display at the watch shop. "I'm rather late."

Hakkai nodded. "… here. Merry Christmas."

Yaone blinked at the sudden gesture. "…don't you want it?"

He smiled. "It doesn't matter."

With a smile, she took the bookmark. "Thank you. I just wish I had something to give to you in return."

Hakkai only shook his head. "Your company today was a gift in itself. Thank you."

A tinge of red rose to her cheeks as she smiled widely. "You're welcome. Merry Christmas, Hakkai-san."

"Merry Christmas, Yaone-san."

With a last exchange of smiles, Yaone went on her way and Hakkai on his. As Hakkai approached the inn where they were staying, his thoughts were snapped back to the present and in amazement, saw Gojyo and Goku being pelted by snowballs from the sidelines.

From _Sanzo_ of all people.

**WHOMP! **

"AARGH!! Stupid MONK!! Lay off already!! Cease fire!!"

**WHOMP! **

"AAAGH!!"

Carefully avoiding the flying snowballs, Hakkai headed indoors to put his things away. Coming back outside, he smiled as he walked up to Sanzo who was still throwing snowballs with a perfectly straight face.

Hakkai grinned. "May I?"

Sanzo flung another snowball, hitting Goku right on the back of his head and throwing him into a snowdrift. "Help yourself."

"Thank you."

**Fling! **

**WHOMP! **

Gojyo shook a fist. "HAKKAI, you **traitor**!! Goku, quit floundering around and make more snowballs!"

"Mmph mmphmh!!"

"This means **war**!!"

"As you wish, Gojyo!" called out Hakkai merrily.

Sanzo glanced at him with an eyebrow raised. "You're being exceptionally cheerful."

Hakkai smiled as he remembered the words on a bookmark and the afternoon spent with a certain young lady.

_Hope for peace on earth and goodwill towards man. _

The green eyes crinkled in a grin. "Tis' the season to be jolly."

The monk merely raised his eyebrow even higher but made no comment about the empty paper bag in Hakkai's coat pocket.

**End. **

* * *

**A/N:** Dedicated to Imaginator and to the thousands of Saiyuki fans here in and around the world.

**A/N II: **"Peace & Hope", reason why no one's killing each other (snowballs hopefully aren't fatal although knowing Sanzo, they might just rank number three on the most lethal weapon list beneath the gun and the harisen) and a hope for a better future.


	3. Card Captor Sakura

Christmas Message

Message III: Love & Faith 

-ººº-

"_And a Happy New… Year…!" _

A round of enthusiastic applause resounded as the song came to an end. The piano player, who had accompanied the singer, rose and took a bow alongside her.

"An excellent performance as always, Daidouji-san."

"The same can be said for yourself, Hiiragizawa-kun."

Eriol just grinned as they both stepped into the midst of their friends.

A few days ago, 16-year-old Sakura had expressed a wish to have a Christmas party complete with a decorated Christmas tree, presents, holly garlands… the works. Just like the ones on television. It would be great fun, she said with a large smile.

With permission from her father and help from her friends, the Kinomoto residence was transformed into a warm, Christmas-sy atmosphere which Sakura's friends patted themselves on the back for on the evening of the 23rd, the day of the party.

In accordance with Sakura's wish, a grand six foot tall plastic Christmas tree stood in one corner. Along with the twinkling, glittering ornaments that hung from the branches was a long cord of lights that wound around the tree, blinking multiple colours. Below, was a huge pile of presents, it's colourful, gaily wrapping hiding the treasures within. The walls were draped with green garlands and red berries, Eriol's handiwork. The red felt stocking decorations had been a joint present from Tomoyo and Rika for the party.

Sakura had specifically warned everyone not to open their presents until the morning of the 25th so as to be proper. Solemn vows that not one inch of wrapping or ribbon would be touched until the 25th were made. In some cases, the vows had only been made after being bribed (Kero-chan), persuaded (Syaoran) or just threatened (Yamazaki). A comment from Touya about how he was going to open his presents right in front of his sister on the 24th instead resulted in Sakura nearly strangling him. Luckily for Touya, Yukito and Fujitaka were on hand. And luckily for Sakura, Touya also promised to open his presents on the morning of the 25th.

At the moment, the time was just around half past ten p.m. The dark haired, blue eyed boy, now aged 16 and at a height of nearly six feet stood by the corner, a cup of punch in one hand as he quietly observed the going-on's around him. The small guest list made for a warm, cozy atmosphere where jokes, teases and laughter abounded.

The night belonged to Sakura who was official hostess of the whole shindig. Eriol's eye turned to the young lady in a rich red dress talking with her smiling father.

With slightly puffed sleeves at the shoulders and ended in a ruffle at her elbow, the dark red of the material seemed like velvet and wrapped itself around Sakura, complimenting the curves that had appeared during the years. The skirt had one layer of petticoat beneath it. A touch of pink lip gloss and some light rose red eye shadow completed Sakura's appearance that took Syaoran a few minutes and a smack behind the head from Touya to get over. He still couldn't help but stare at Sakura at frequent intervals though.

It was a tad overly formal for a small party but no one cared. Anyway, Eriol held the opinion that it suited the occasion completely. It had also earned the youngest Kinomoto the title of "Sakura-hime" the minute she had made her appearance before Eriol.

Something which Li Syaoran hadn't taken to, Eriol recalled with a restrained snigger as he shifted focus to the tall boy trying to politely decline Touya's not-so-subtle attempts to get him drunk on wine and make a fool out of himself.

Then again, he had little reason to complain really. After all, Tomoyo had very gaily declared him "Li-ojisama" once she had seen him. It was quite clear that he had chosen his clothes carefully for the party seeing as it was probably one of his best clothes. A dark green silk Chinese version of a tuxedo, it was with dragons all over. It was taken in slightly at the waist, thus showing off the fact that Li Syaoran had indeed grown to be a rather well built, handsome young man at the age of sixteen.

Make that, a rather well built, handsome young man at the age of sixteen who was taken, much to a lot of girls' disappointments.

In fact, Eriol was aware that his outfit was among the more subdued ones. In a dark blue turtleneck, long sleeved sweater shirt and black pants, Hiiragizawa Eriol was as plain as they came. But he could care less since he was having too good a time. The others too could hardly care about who wore what just as long as they were together and were able to tease each other until they all turned crimson.

"Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Eriol turned. In a cream coloured dress that buttoned at the neck and revealed her shoulders alongside a skirt which flared at the hips that flowed downwards to whirl softly around her knees, Daidouji Tomoyo smiled at him.

Five years had been all it took to transform a beautiful young girl into the radiant young woman now standing before him. Tomoyo had allowed her fringe, once kept neatly cut, to grow and be a part of the rest of her hair. Twin long strands, curled as always near the end, framed the young lady's face. Peach coloured lip gloss and some powder dusted lightly across her face was all she wore.

Eriol smiled. "Yes?"

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, nothing."

She smiled amusedly. "Then why are you just standing there in one corner?"

"Because I don't think I want to get in between Li-san and Sakura-san's brother at the moment. Yamazaki-kun has yet to recover from Chiharu-san's latest attempt to end his life and as much as I like Rika-san, Naoko-san and Chiharu-san, I doubt if they would appreciate my intrusion onto their private talk on how to get people to kiss each other under that mistletoe over there," explained Eriol, gesturing to the innocent looking plant hanging in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen.

Tomoyo chuckled. "Don't you think, Hiiragizawa-kun, it would make a wonderful scene to see a prince and princess share a kiss under the mistletoe?"

Eriol grinned, knowing exactly where this was going. "Indeed, it would be a memorable scene."

"But currently, there aren't any movies with that, are there?"

"Not that I know of. Perhaps, we can make one of our own…?" prompted Eriol, brimming with interested innocence.

Tomoyo grinned widely. "Let's see… we have a prince. We have a princess. We have the mistletoe." The pair of violet eyes sparkled. "What we need now…"

"Is an opportunity," finished Eriol, his grin turning into a smile that most people would deem suspicious. "And if I'm not mistaken, Daidouji-san, you are _excellent _at creating opportunities."

Tomoyo shook her head. "Actually, I'm more suited to recording the opportunity. But if my memory serves, Hiiragizawa-kun, you are _brilliant_ at directing scenes."

The sparkle in her violet eyes made him chuckle softly. "On the contrary, I'm more adept at watching the scenes being played out."

Tomoyo sighed as she looked mournfully at her camcorder. "Well, if we have only the actors, cameraman and the audience, who shall direct the scene?"

The look on her face as she gave him a small grin was enough to make him laugh once more. "Well… since I can't be mistaken and your memory is working well… might I suggest we be joint directors on this project?"

She nodded with a smile. "Any ideas?"

"As a matter of fact…" Eriol grinned as he eyed Syaoran hovering by the punch bowl and Sakura talking with Chiharu by the Christmas tree. "A very old, tried and true idea."

Tomoyo's violet eyes sparkled again. "Tried and true sounds perfect."

* * *

"Wave into the camera, Li-kun!"

Syaoran looked up and scowled at the camera lens. "Daidouji, don't you ever take a rest?"

The girl grinned. "Come on, Li-kun. This is a memorable occasion! Won't you do it for Sakura?"

"What does Sakura have to do with this?"

"Well, I'mgoing to make a copy to give to her. It's her party after all," answered Tomoyo with a smile.

The scowl instantly dissipated into a slightly pained look. "Do I really have to wave?"

"Well, what about a shot of you just smiling for once?"

"…I guess…" His lips stretched into a smile. "Okay?"

Tomoyo had to grin in anticipation. "A little longer, Li-kun. And could you move back a little? I want to catch another different angle of you… just a little more… little more… little more…"

"Daidouji, just how far am I supposed to-"

His back bumped into another person. Syaoran turned.

"Perfect!" called out Tomoyo with an unrestrained happy grin as Sakura and Syaoran wore exact matching expressions of surprise. _Now_, she pressed the on button. "That's the angle!"

Eriol slipped out of the kitchen and stood beside Tomoyo. He grinned at them. "You know what this calls for, don't you?"

Syaoran glared at him. "Hiiragizawa, if this is some kind of sick joke-"

A sudden squeal from Naoko interrupted Syaoran's threat. "You're under the _mistletoe_!! Waaaiii!!"

Sakura and Syaoran stared at her. Then at each other. Then upwards.

And realization hit them like a train going at 130 mph hits a large brick wall in the middle of the tracks.

They'd been set up.

"**Daidouji!!**" roared Syaoran.

"_Eriol-kun!!_" cried Sakura.

As Yamazaki wolf whistled, Rika and Chiharu cheered Sakura on. Fujitaka and Yukito each took one of Touya's arms and dragged him away from the kitchen doorway.

"So help me, if he kisses her, I'm gonna make sure he's got no lips left to kiss anyone else," growled Touya as he struggled against his father and friend.

Yukito sweat dropped. "Touya, you accepted Syaoran as her sort-of boyfriend some time ago…"

"It still doesn't mean I have to accept the fact that that TWERP is about to kiss my little sister!"

Fujitaka smiled helplessly, wondering what on earth his wife would do.

Encourage Sakura, he knew with a sweat drop.

Tomoyo chuckled at the colour her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend was turning. "Maa, Sakura-chan! Go ahead! There's no one else here but your friends!"

"And a camcorder to record it all for your children and grandchildren and great grandchildren…" added Eriol with a grin.

"Eriol-kun!! Tomoyo-chaan!!" wailed Sakura in exasperation and embarrassment again. Syaoran's skin colour turned even redder, which was saying something since he was starting to look like someone had dunked his face in ketchup.

"Kissu! Kissu! Kissu!" chanted Naoko and Chiharu together. Rika just fell onto a chair, laughing. Yamazaki was sniggering uncontrollably.

"And you better hurry up," said Eriol as nonchalantly as he could without rupturing a gut from trying not to laugh. "There's only one minute left till eleven. And we all have to return home by then."

Syaoran fidgeted as Sakura tugged on her fingers, both not looking at each other.

"Fifty seconds…"

"Ano…"

Sakura looked up, heart beating so hard, one almost expected to see a heart pumping through the fabric of her dress.

"Forty…"

"You…" Syaoran gulped. "You don't mind…"

"Thirty…"

Sakura shook her head vigorously.

"Twenty …"

Syaoran started to lean in, gulping again with his own heart trying to bore a hole through his ribcage.

"Ten …!"

Sakura, face as red as her dress, closed her eyes.

"Three… two…!"

Syaoran's lips brushed against Sakura's.

"One!" cheered Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Tomoyo and Eriol.

The two jumped apart and Sakura was swamped by her girlfriends while dazed Syaoran was being shaken by the hand by Yamazaki, Eriol and Yukito. Touya had turned away at the last minute, determined not to see the innocence of his little 'kaijuu' sister be taken away by some… twerp.

They all spent the next half hour picking out their presents and renewing their vow to Sakura not to open their presents until the morning of the 25th. With fond goodbyes and promises to get together again on Christmas day itself, everyone left the Kinomoto residence. Terada-sensei who had come to pick up Rika offered Naoko a lift home. Chiharu and Yamazaki walked each other back to their homes and Tomoyo stuck around long enough to see Syaoran give Sakura another tentative kiss but on her cheek this time before he left. However, this time she let him off and her camcorder remained switched off.

"Shall I walk you home, Daidouji-san so your mother will not worry?"

Pulling on her coat, she turned and smiled gratefully at the blue eyes that crinkled with a smile behind his glasses. "Thank you, Hiiragizawa-kun. That's very kind of you."

Bidding Sakura goodnight, they both took their leave and started to head home, each one carrying their presents.

As he walked along the snowy paths, Eriol smiled. "Do you think you could make me a copy of that tape?"

Tomoyo chuckled. "Of course. I have a feeling Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun would love it."

He grinned. "Ruby perhaps. Spinel may just call it indulging in foolishness."

"Still, it was nice working with you, Hiiragizawa-kun." She smiled.

"We should do this more often," said Eriol, glancing at her. "It seems as though our efforts have a better result when we co-operate."

Tomoyo nodded with a chuckle. "I'll never forget Li-kun's face for as long as I live."

Eriol laughed. "It's amazing how many types of expressions my descendant can produce with one single emotion: embarrassment."

"But my, how wide Sakura's smile was after that," commented Tomoyo with a wide grin.

"I think Li-san was fighting a grin."

Tomoyo laughed. "It seems that way considering how he was biting on his bottom lip so much."

The friendly conversation continued on with chuckling and grinning until they reached the Daidouji home. At the end of the driveway, Tomoyo insisted she could see herself in.

"Thank you again, Hiiragizawa-kun. I'll see you at Sakura's on the 25th?"

He smiled warmly. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Goodnight, Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo nodded, smiling at him. "Goodnight."

Eriol stayed there, watching her go up the driveway. As she got to the front door, she turned slightly. With a grin, he waved and she too waved before the door opened and she slipped inside.

Then only did Eriol continue wending his way home, a smile on his face.

* * *

"You _left_ a present behind, Eriol-sama!!" cried Nakuru as soon as he stepped into the door. "I can't believe you would be so careless!"

Spinel flew into view with an eyebrow raised. "Ruby won't believe me when I say you left it behind on _purpose_."

Eriol hung up his coat on a coat rack and smiled. "I didn't forget, Ruby."

"What?! You purposely SNUBBED somebody?! On Christmas?!"

"No, Ruby," answered her master, heading into his library, both of his guardians trailing after. "I didn't snub anyone."

The already puzzled brunette was truly befuddled. "Then…" She raised her hand. "Why'd you leave this behind? You told us it was a present."

Eriol smiled as he gingerly took the gift from Nakuru's hand. "Because it's not finished yet."

Spinel smirked. "I'm guessing this is going to take a while considering how long you've spent making and refining that. To be honest, Eriol-sama, the recipient wouldn't be as picky as you."

Eriol merely smiled as he sat by his desk, eyes still on the present in his hand. "Actually, Spinel, this won't take long. I know _exactly_ how to finish this up."

Nakuru and Spinel exchanged looks then had to smile at the expression on their master's face.

"Well, whatever it is, Eriol-sama, I hope it's worth it."

Hope mingled with slight apprehension in his blue eyes. "I hope so as well."

* * *

The next day found Daidouji Tomoyo in a very strange routine.

She was up and awake at six, three hours before school began. After washing up and a quick breakfast, made by herself since the cook hadn't expected the young mistress to wake up until about seven, she'd gone back up to her room and locked herself inside. Then, she emerged, stretching and yawning, and headed off for school at half past eight.

When she came back home at around half past four, she immediately holed herself up in her room, not to be seen again until about six in the evening. This time, she came out to tell Tora, the head butler, that her mother would be home late and to prepare dinner for one. Tora duly noted the information and the young mistress of the Daidouji household went back into her room again.

At about half past seven, dinner was ready. Tomoyo came out and ate her dinner at a leisurely pace and a smile on her face. After finishing dinner, she called the head butler over.

"Tora-san."

"Yes, Tomoyo-sama?"

She smiled at the old butler. "I've to run a short errand. Would you tell Shiro to bring the car around in five minutes?"

"Of course, Tomoyo-sama."

* * *

"Suppi-chan, have you seen Eriol-sama?"

"Who's Suppi-chan?" snapped the guardian automatically.

"C'mon, Suppi-chan! Where is he?"

Spinel sighed but didn't look up from his book. "He's gone out."

"Where to?"

"Where else? To deliver his present," remarked Spinel dryly.

Nakuru grinned. "You go, Eriol-sama," she muttered.

* * *

Tomoyo sat in the backseat of the Mercedes-Benz, eyes fixed on the small wrapped package sitting on her lap with some nervousness. The chubby teddy bears wearing Santa hats smiled back at her from the wrapping paper alongside the white ribbon tied around it.

She knew it wasn't much but it was something she thought the receiver would like. At least, she hoped it would be liked. After all, it was the thought that counted, right?

Shiro, the chauffeur's voice jolted her from her thoughts. "We're here, Tomoyo-sama."

She looked up and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Shiro. I won't be long."

Shiro nodded with a grin. "Good luck, Tomoyo-sama."

A slight red blossomed across her cheeks. "Thank you."

Getting out of the car, she shut the door and walked up the driveway. Stopping at the front door, Tomoyo took in a deep breath and then rang the doorbell. A few moments passed by before someone opened the door.

A black panther with blue butterfly wings looked up at her, slight surprise quickly covered by a polite query.

"Good evening, Tomoyo-san. What brings you here?"

She blinked then remembered her own manners. "I came to see Hiiragizawa-kun. Is he in?"

Spinel's sharp eyes had caught the wrapped box in Tomoyo's hands and they gleamed. "I'm afraid that Eriol-sama's out…" He said slowly. "Would you like to come in and wait?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't. I was only going to spend a minute here…" Tomoyo smiled and handed her present to Spinel. "Would you put Hiiragizawa's gift under your Christmas tree? And… please don't tell Hiiragizawa-kun I was here."

The panther nodded and took it delicately between his jaws. Putting it between his front paws, he looked up again. "If I may ask, Tomoyo-san, why didn't you bring it to Sakura-san's party yesterday?"

Tomoyo smiled. "I didn't finish it till today. Well, I had better be going…" She was about to turn away when her curiousity got the better of her. "Spinel-san, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Why am I in full form?"

She nodded. Spinel smirked. "Let's just say it's an early Christmas gift."

Tomoyo chuckled. "Merry Christmas, Spinel-san."

"Merry Christmas, Tomoyo-san." Taking the present in between his jaws again, Spinel headed inside and shut the door once more. Padding over to the Christmas tree, he placed Tomoyo's present beneath some other packages so Eriol-sama would have a surprise waiting for him tomorrow morning.

"Who was at the door, Suppi-chan?"

"Who's Suppi-chan?!"

"You are, of course! Now who was at the door?"

"How many times do I have to drive it into your thick, brainless skull that my name's NOT Suppi-chan! Good grief, it's like all you ever think about is clothes, dating and more clothes till you have no brains left."

Nakuru gasped in indignation. "How DARE you, Suppi-chan! That's it! I'm gonna pour chocolate syrup and sugar down your throat!!"

As Spinel hurried to lock himself in the attic where Nakuru couldn't get him, he shook his head.

_The things I go through for Eriol-sama… _

* * *

Tora-san strode over to the door as the chimes of the doorbell echoed through the living room.

"Yes?" He posed to the tall young man standing before him. He looked about Tomoyo-sama's age.

He smiled. "I came to see Daidouji Tomoyo. Is she here?"

"I'm afraid the young mistress is out. Would you like to wait for her inside?"

"…no thank you. In fact, please don't mention that I came."

Tora didn't bat an eyelid as was a butler's conduct. "Very well sir."

"Oh, would you do me one favour?" The young man pulled out a dark blue wrapped box with a silver ribbon. "Would you please put this under the Christmas tree for Daidouji-san?"

Now, Tora blinked. Nevertheless, he took the present with care. "I will."

The visitor nodded with a smile. "Thank you. Merry Christmas."

"… Merry Christmas."

The old butler shut the door quietly and looked at the present in his gloved hand. It wasn't ticking, that much was a comfort.

Tora suddenly was struck with an idea and a small smile appeared on his face. Going over to the living room where the six and a half foot Christmas tree stood, he stooped and gingerly placed the present amongst the others. Straightening, Tora decided that he would do that young man a favour and keep silent.

At least until Tomoyo-sama asked.

* * *

Christmas Day dawned pleasant and bright. And in Tomoeda, a certain group of friends were finally able to open their presents. They would get together a bit later but right now, they had gifts to unwrap.

In the Hiiragizawa home, Eriol was just chuckling at the sight Spinel made with Nakuru's gift of a Santa outfit when he espied some chubby teddy bears wearing the same hat on one last present underneath the tree. Raising an eyebrow, he took it, trying to remember who gave it to him.

"…Ruby? Spinel? Is this from either of you?"

Nakuru looked up, giggling at the sight of Spinel. "Nope, not from me, Eriol-sama!"

Eriol frowned and looked back at the present again. There was no label and he didn't remember this in the presents he'd gotten from the rest at Sakura's party.

With a growl, Spinel tossed the hat off him and looked up. The sun guardian smirked.

"What is it, Eriol-sama?"

"…I can't remember who this is from. Very odd."

"No, I mean, what's the present."

"Oh, right…" Eriol untied the ribbon and gently undid the paper. Opening up the box, his eyes blinked in surprise.

He lifted up a navy blue scarf, knitted out of thick, warm wool. It had been dotted with small dots here and there, as if the maker had wanted to recreate stars in the night sky in wool.

Nakuru tilted her head. "Looks warm! Try it on, Eriol-sama!"

Eriol duly wrapped the scarf around his neck, leaving one end to hang over his shoulder. He ran his fingers across the wool and spoke after a few minutes of silent contemplation.

"It's very fine workmanship. A lot of time must have gone into it." His words were slow, as if he were thinking about something.

"It looks handmade," commented Spinel with a smile.

Eriol looked up with a smile of his own. "Spinel…"

The panther said nothing but fixed his master with a look. "Eriol-sama, my paws are not meant for knitting."

"You know that's not what I mean."

Nakuru looked back and forth between them. "What the… what are you two talking about?"

"In any case, I suggest you wear it to Sakura-san's house today, Eriol-sama. It looks quite chilly out there." Without another word, Spinel picked up the book he had received from Eriol as his gift and left the room.

Nakuru stared after the guardian. "Eriol-sama, I think Suppi-chan's just snapped."

Eriol just chuckled as he removed the scarf from his neck. He looked at the item and smiled widely.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, kaasan."

"Merry Christmas, Tomoyo."

Mother and daughter hugged once more before Sonomi left for work with a smile. They had spent about two hours of the morning sitting by the Christmas tree, picking out presents for their servants and for themselves.

Tomoyo saw her mother to the door before she returned to collect her presents. She decided to wear the jacket Rika had gotten her to the party later and the pair of gloves from Yamazaki. And naturally, she'd bring along the lovely bag from Sakura. She glanced at the bracelet encircling her wrist and smiled. As always, Sonomi had impeccable taste but to Tomoyo, that two hours spent laughing and joking with her mother was a gift itself.

"Tomoyo-sama."

She turned and smiled. "Yes, Tora-san?"

"I believe this is yours." The butler handed her a present she had missed.

Tomoyo blinked in surprise. "Thank you, Tora-san. You didn't have to get me anything…"

The butler shook his head with a smile. "I'm afraid this one isn't from me, Tomoyo-sama."

"Not from you?" repeated Tomoyo in puzzlement as she examined the package for any labelling. There was none. She looked up again. "Do you know who is it from then?"

Tora shook his head. "Perhaps if you open it, you might get a clue as to who it is."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "Tora-san… are you sure you don't know who this is from?"

"No, Tomoyo-sama." The butler excused himself to carry on with his duties and to chuckle to himself in relative safety. It _was_ true he had no idea who it was from. He just knew it was a young man with no name.

Back in the living room, Tomoyo had settled on an armchair and untied the silver ribbon. Unwrapping the dark blue paper with swirling paler blue lines and four pointed stars printed on it, a darker blue velvet box was revealed. The heiress to the Daidouji slowly opened it up.

There, on a light blue satin cushion was a simple necklace. On a long, delicate silver chain was a pendant made of frosted crystal in the shape of a heart.

What made Tomoyo gasp slightly was the fact that the pendant was glowing with a pale light.

She didn't know how that was possible but it was simply exquisite. And exquisite was something that featured in someone she knew very well.

Tomoyo split into a wide smile as she gently touched the heart.

* * *

They met a few feet away from the Kinomoto house at around one in the afternoon.

The two paused with a distance of at least three feet between them, quietly looking at each other.

Before breaking into smiles.

Eriol crossed the space between them. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," replied Tomoyo with a smile. "How are Ruby-san and Spinel-san?"

"Jolly. How is your mother?"

"Working. But she's happy."

Eriol nodded as his gloved hands fingered the dark blue scarf wrapped around his neck. "Did you know, Daidouji-san, I received an anonymous present?"

"Really?"

He nodded again. "This scarf. It's very well made. You can tell a lot of heart and thought went into it."

Tomoyo smiled. Widely. "It looks nice on you."

"I know. I like it." He smiled.

"…I received an anonymous present as well," said Tomoyo as her gloved fingers felt the heart pendant that settled around her throat.

"Oh?"

She nodded. "This necklace. It's very beautiful. I just wonder how the pendant glows like that."

Eriol smiled enigmatically. "It suits you."

She smiled. "Thank you. I love it."

The blue eyed boy grinned. Then had to chuckle at the entire conversation. Tomoyo, knowing just what he was laughing at broke out into giggles alongside him. Soon, both were laughing outside Sakura's house in the snow like a pair of nutcases.

Both Tomoyo and Eriol calmed down soon enough to discover that they were practically in each other's arms, holding one another up in order not to fall onto the snow.

She turned slightly red as she tried to make her arms let go of him, failed and didn't care. "Truthfully, the necklace is wonderful."

"And honestly, the scarf is brilliant." Eriol chuckled as he tried to find another excuse for letting her go, failed and didn't care either.

Some silence passed by as they smiled at each other, suddenly needing no words to express what had been growing in their hearts for a long while now.

As he watched her smile at him, a strange feeling of faith and daring filled Eriol's heart. Tentatively, he brushed away some loose strands of dark gray hair from her eyes.

"…may I?"

She trembled slightly even if she was warm in her coat. But with a smile, nodded.

Eriol bent his head and kissed her on her lips.

He drew away half a minute later, thinking it impolite to kiss someone for too long even if all you wanted to do was make sure your lips were fastened to the others' until they couldn't breathe.

Eriol was pleasantly surprised to find that Tomoyo didn't think it at all impolite as she guided his face downwards again to try this whole 'kissing in the snow' thing again. About one second later, anything to do with the rest of the world was tossed out both of their brains since the kiss was overriding everything.

And from the window of the Kinomoto house, six friends laughed and squealed in sheer delight at the scene going on in the front of Sakura's house.

"No one here but friends!" cheered Sakura with glee.

Syaoran snickered from behind Fujitaka's camcorder. "And a camcorder to record it all for your children and grandchildren and great grandchildren…"

**End.**

* * *

**A/N: **Dedicated to Imaginator, Alex the 77th, Wen Li, Chia Wen and all of you Card Captor Sakura fans. (smile)

**A/N II:** "Love & Faith" because of the love between the eight friends and the love between Eriol and Tomoyo. Faith that the other loves you back and vice versa.

**A/N III**: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
